Late Night Shifts
by AcGap
Summary: When Winter comes, we should brace ourselves with the love of our lives. Shizune though, does the opposite, will Kakashi have anything to say about that?


* * *

**Okay, I was browsing random fics and I have come up with another masterpiece! (Well, for me. Haha)  
****Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Workaholic

* * *

_Winter_. The time of year where couples are seen most, but for Shizune, it was a different story.

The Godaime has assigned her to work double, maybe even triple shifts, well, she couldn't refuse, she was her apprentice after all.

This was extreme. Shizune had been working for 72 hours straight now. Her eye bags were terrible, even the elderly patients took notice, whispering to her frequently that her youth was a gift, and she should take a break once in a while, also saying that she should spend time with her _special someone._

She'd just smile at them, but when she left she'd think about this _special someone _she doesn't have. Sighing, she takes off her hospital uniform and reports back to the main office, so she could take the break she deserves.

"Shizune-san, you've been working too much right now. You deserve a break." Said the head nurse, well of course Shizune was at a much higher position, being the Godaime's apprentice and all.

"Hai. Goodnight." She leaves, checking the clock, 1:30AM.

Walking through the halls, making her way towards the exit, she could finally rest on her soft futon, have some jasmine tea and do some other stuff when you're not working.

She pictured it all in her head when…

_WHAAAAAAAM!!!_

The hospital doors bang open, we see Sakura, being carried by her long time boyfriend, Sai, and Naruto respectively being carried by his Sensei, Yamato, seeming not to notice Shizune at all. 1-2-3-4—Where was the other one?

Shizune's eyes explored the halls, blood spilled on the floor, making a trail towards the team who just passed. Their footsteps still loudly banging, making their way to the Emergency Room.

She made her way to the exit, looking for a certain shinobi, eyes peering left to right, seeing no one. Her eyes drooping, she mmade her way into the façade of the hospital, resting her body, just a bit, she sees a figure as her eyes fight the fatigue, she loses and falls into a deep sleep.

---

She wakes up in her apartment, her head hurt like nothing else before, she wasn't drunk or anything, but she drowned in her own over-working receptors. Placing her hand on her head she tries to recall the events.

_Nothing. _All she remembers was being defeated by the sleep she avoided during her shifts, lying motionlessly on the ground, losing each second of consciousness. That's when it hit her. _Someone brought me here._

She went to her kitchen and got a glass of water, checking again her clock, 2 o'clock in the afternoon. A good 12 and a half hours of sleep. She smiled at her own thought.

She takes a peek through her kitchen window, snow was falling from the sky. Something that Shizune had always wanted to see. She stepped outside, to her so petite apartment balcony, overlooking the weapons shop where Asuma took Sora's wind claws. On the other side, there was a baked sweet potato shop where she'd usually get her breakfast, if she wasn't in the mood to cook.

Her eyes spot a silver-haired man, covering his face with his orange-signature smut-filled book, he had in his hand a sack of freshly cooked baked potatoes, he glanced up at her balcony, catching her look, he gives out a smile, through his eye.

"Ohayou, Shizu-chan" he greets.

"Uh… Ohayou, Kaka-sempai." Her voice gets softer.

He appears in front of her, in a crouching position, feet on the rails of her balcony, giving her the sack of baked potatoes he bought.

"Thanks Sempai." She accepts, getting inside her house, directly moving from balcony to living room to kitchen, while Kakashi took off his scarf and hitae-tae and sat at her couch. She came out with two teacups, serving it with a tray. She then brings out a boiling kettle of tea and a plate with perfectly cut baked potatoes.

"I assume you were the one who brought me here." She smiles, sitting beside him.

He smiles through his visible eye. Grabbing a baked potato and plays with it in his hand.

"Aren't you going to eat that?"

"I will." He looks at her, "Just not now."

"Why? 'Coz I'd see your face?" she lets out a chuckle.

"Not unless you want to."

"I do." She takes a bite, letting out a childish look. "And eating with someone always make people happy, right, Sempai?"

"I guess so."

"Lets eat together then." She raises her tea cup to him, cueing him to mimic her action.

"Alright." He copies.

They eat together like it was just high school, laughing at everything, not caring about anything or anyone around them, just both of them, in her apartment.

"I say, I like it when your mask is down, Sempai." She blurts out.

"Why thank you, Shizu-chan." He grins.

"Why do you even wear a mask, Sempai?"

"Hmmm…" he goes deep in thought. "I wear it to conceal my emotions, you see."

"I figured out as much, but why hide them, Sempai?" she sips the last drop of her tea.

"So no one would get distracted." He started, "Not even myself."

"I wish I could too…"

"Why?" he glances at her.

"Most of the time, my emotions hold me back…" she begins to sob. "I'm…sorry."

"It's okay to cry Shizu-chan." He pulled her closer to him. "I may not be the one to talk, but I know if you keep all your emotions in, it may lead to a serious problem." He smiles.

She lay her head on his chest and continued crying, she didn't know why, either all the pain she was holding back as the Hokage's apprentice was coming out, or that she feels for Kakashi, knowing that, as an ANBU member, emotions are sins.

"If it's me you're crying for, you should stop."

She shot a look at him, _what? How did he find out?_

"I'm not someone you should waste your tears on, Shizu-chan." Smiling, his grip tightened.

"Of Course you are!" she exclaims. "You risk your life for any of your comrades, Sempai, that's why you left the ANBU! You care about others, even if you don't show it! You're someone worth crying for, Sempai!" she says louder.

He lowers his head, covering his face with a shadow, smiles and brings Shizune closer… Even closer.

She blushes but doesn't fight back, she lets herself be pulled closer to the copy ninja, her arms making their way to his back. She remembers her patients telling her to go find her _special someone _but, right now, she couldn't care less. She had him, he had her.

_This is wrong. _

Kakashi let go, he stood up, grabbed his mask and walked towards the door.

_I don't deserve to be loved. I'm sorry I'm such a coward, Shizu-chan._

He puts on his mask, and takes a glimpse at Shizune, staring at him, begging him not to go. Not to leave her. _Stay with me… Stay…_

Tears filled her eyes once more, leaving the copy-nin guilty, he goes back to her, holding her shoulder, pulling her into an embrace. _I'm Sorry Shizune._

Her hands rush onto his back accepting his hug. She rests her head on his shoulder while he digs his in her neck, leaving her blushing.

"Don't leave me…" she whispers to him.

"As long as you don't…"

* * *

**Wee! So cheeezy part one, haha. Mostly dedicated to GeMorii! Thank you for helping me with Math! *bows down***

Thanks for reading! Review Pleasee!!!


End file.
